


All That Matters

by chelsjadexox



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gryles, Loved up babes, M/M, This was way softer than I meant it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsjadexox/pseuds/chelsjadexox
Summary: "It wasn’t beyond him that his version of home was no longer a place, wasn’t naive to the fact that when he thought of going home – all he thought of was Nick Grimshaw’s face and the smell of his flat."
Okay so I was sitting happily listening to the piano version of You and I and this spontaneously happened??





	

The past year had been beyond exhausting for Harry Styles. From the moment One Direction started touring, they hadn’t stopped. Whether they were doing press, touring, recording music – or doing all three at once – there was never a single second where Harry truly felt present. Every day was exhausting, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that he spent at least five minutes every night going through his calendar counting down the days until he was home. He relished the time he had at home, relished in sleeping in late and being able to sit around doing absolutely nothing all day. He missed doing nothing. He missed being home. It didn't matter.

It wasn’t beyond him that his version of home was no longer a place, wasn’t naive to the fact that when he thought of going home – all he thought of was Nick Grimshaw’s face and the smell of his flat. The drive from the airport was entirely too long, the singer starting to fidget from his place in the back of his driver’s car, his heart speeding up with every mile closer they got to the familiar block of flats. The moment he’d spent the past year counting down to was finally here, and nothing in the world would have helped calm the nerves that were pulsing through his veins. It didn’t matter.

He talked to Nick at least three times a week, catching him up on everything amazing that had happened or sobbing when he’d had a particularly rough week. Nick was always there, no matter what mood the singer was in. Nick was his one constant star. They hadn’t spoken in a few days, but Harry had given him his flight information and Nick had promised he’d be awake and waiting for him. The bond the two shared proceeded any other that either of them had experienced before, the fact that there was so many people out there who seemed to think they were dating never once phasing either of the two men. People could think what they want. It didn’t matter.

Nick was Harry’s safe place. And Harry was his. 

“Thank you.” Harry smiled politely as the car pulled up to the one place he wanted to be more in the whole world. He made a point of reaching forward to shake the driver’s hand and give him a generous tip, feeling too overwhelmingly happy to be phased by the fact he’d handed over a $50 tip for a sixteen-minute drive. It didn’t matter. 

Harry lugged his suitcase down the stairs to Nick’s front door with ease, letting go of the handle as he took a deep breath. The light was on behind the frosted glass in the center of Nick’s door, letting Harry know that he’d made good on his promise and waited up for him. It was late, too late for Nick to be awake when he had to get up early for work – and yet he was. Harry didn’t let himself read into it too much, the weight of being home finally starting to set in as he opted to knock on the door rather than pressing the obnoxiously loud doorbell. Tears began to brim behind the singer’s eyes, the sound of Nick moving around behind the closed door causing his heart to beat so slow and steady he could barely stand it. He was used to his heart racing. He was used to anxiety and nerves. He wasn’t used to feeling calm. It didn’t matter.

Nick opened the door slowly, the entry way and living room behind him dimly lit by a few lamps and candles, making the silhouette of his face seem so much softer to Harry than it usually did. He looked so different to how Harry remembered him looking, his hair having been cut short and his face looking more filled out than it usually did. He looked different. It didn’t matter.

“Hey, popstar.” Nick all but whispered, the warm smile that graced his face causing a sob to break from Harry’s chest. He lunged forward, grabbing Nick by the front of his sleep shirt and pulling his body as close as was humanly possible. Relief washed through the singer in a way it never had before, his whole body shaking with violent sobs as he gripped tightly onto the back of Nick’s shirt. Nick didn’t say anything; knew he didn’t have to. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around Harry’s waist, his hand running soothingly up and down the length of the singer’s back as he let his own eyes slip closed. For as long as Harry had been waiting for this moment, Nick had been waiting longer. He’d never admit it to Harry, but he had spent countless nights and early mornings with his phone held tightly in his hand just in case. Just in case Harry needed him. It didn’t matter. 

“I’m home.” Harry breathed as his sobs slowly started to subside, though he made no active move to pull away from the warm embrace he’d been dreaming about. This was exactly where he wanted to be, and he wasn’t willing to let go of it so quickly. A small smile tugged at the corner of Nick’s lips as he turned his head to press a light kiss to the side of Harry’s head, wanting to scream from the rooftops. The best part of him was home. Harry was home. He glanced over Harry’s shoulder, noting the paparazzi who was standing on the sidewalk getting more photos of them holding one another close than was really needed. Nick made a conscious choice to start pulling away, but Harry was having none of it. It didn’t matter.

“I don’t care.” The words came quietly from Harry’s mouth as he began to pull away, only just far enough to meet Nick’s sweet eyes. Harry’s face was splotchy and red from the tears, but he still looked even better than Nick had remembered him looking. “I love you.” Harry breathed, his eye scanning over every inch of Nick’s familiar face before he leaned forward to let their lips touch softly. It wasn’t something they had ever done before apart from one or two drunk nights in the back of a crowded club. They had never kissed sober before, and the had definitely never kissed this softly before. It didn’t matter.

“I love you.” Nick mirrored, moving his hands up to gently cup Harry’s face. His thumbs brushed away lingering tears on the singer’s cheeks, every single muscle in his body completely relaxing as he leaned forward to press their lips together again. It didn’t matter. “Come on, you look like you could use a cup of tea.” Nick commented, moving his hand from Harry’s face to his hand without ever letting himself lose physical contact. The suitcase was left by the door. It didn’t matter.

Harry let his lips move over every inch of Nick’s skin that night, whispering soft promises against his skin as he made the silent decision that he was never going to be without this again. He was never going to be able to walk out that front door again, especially not when it now meant leaving behind Nick’s soft kisses and quiet laughter in the dark. Jackets, jeans, shoes, and shirts were all scattered through the living room the next morning when Nick was rushing to get to work on time with Harry giggling by his side. It didn’t matter.

All that mattered was that they fell asleep together and they woke up together. That was all that ever mattered again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any gryles headcanons you want written out, don't be shy to message me on my tumblr to let me know!!  
> also i'm doing nanowrimo this year and am 15,000 words into a new gryles fic so stay posted x
> 
> chelseajadexo.tumblr.com


End file.
